


The Apple(sauce) Of My Eye

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, comission, request, the hogsbottom three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: "Scales Fangbattle wanted three things in his life. To play music for all of Faerun, to rejoin his dragonborn clan again, and to have a family to call his own."





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS SO SO MUCH to @ArrowAceP on twitter for requesting this! Sorry it took so long, I wanted it to be perfect!
> 
>  
> 
> also many thanks to @somegarbageisok for basically co-writing this, you're an angel <3

Scales Fangbattle wanted three things in his life. To play music for all of Faerun, to rejoin his dragonborn clan again, and to have a family to call his own. He had Lucian and Tanzer, sure, but he could do without Tanzer calling him “Jeremy” all the time, that jerk. But now he had Hathaway, and soon a brand new child to introduce to the world.

 

And  _ sure _ it's not like he and Hathaway met in the most romantic of situations, or the most chaste, but adventuring is all about chance! Hathaway didn't seem to mind his random outbursts of singing, and he knew she loved his scales. Both kinds, that is.

 

Carey was less pleased at the announcement, Scales could hear it in her voice when he called to tell her the news.

 

“J, if you married every girl who gave you a handjob you’d have the biggest harem in Faerun at this point.”

 

“Nah nah nah, Care-bear! She’s the one! Plus, I’ve already met her family! That’s a whole step already down!

 

“You met her family while solving the murder of  _ her family members! _ ” He could hear Killian, Carey’s fiancée, failing to stifle a laugh in the background. 

 

“Oh sure, laugh it up. But don't expect a wedding invitation from us!” Scales fumed, a small spark of lightning crackling from his throat.

 

“Yeah yeah, okay. See you soon,  _ Mr. Scales Redcheek!”  _ Carey and Killian were cackling over the stone, which Scales did not appreciate.

 

“You know I'm keeping the family name!” He yelled into the stone futilely, Carey having already turned it off on her end. He muttered to himself for a moment before meandering upstairs to find his fiancee. 

 

“Hath? Where are ya?” He quickly found her almost where he first saw her, stirring a pot of something that smelled apple-y and divine. As always he felt a lump stuck in his throat when he noticed her, fairly along in her pregnancy, a soft pink cotton dress hugging her belly. Scales loved the way her fiery red hair accented it, pulled up into a messy bun with a pencil holding it together. He grinned and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms carefully around her, like a backpack to her applesauce. “Hey baby!”

 

“Scales! You're gonna make me burn the applesauce!” She jumped in surprise, but quickly relaxed against his arms.

 

“Anything special in it this time?” Scales tucked his chin in the gentle crook of her neck, his turquoise scales shimmering slightly near the flame.

 

“See for yourself.” She brought the spoon up to his lips, and his forked tongue popped out to taste the concoction, blanching at the tasteless flavor.

 

“Ugh, she's not having even a little bit of cinnamon today?”

 

“ _ He _ isn't, no.” She pressed a kiss to Scale’s cheek, tending back to her food.

 

“It's gonna be a girl, I can feel it! Plus I need someone in our family band to hit those high notes!”

 

“Well we need some more muscle around the farm, and your lute-playing arms get ‘so tired so fast’.”

 

“Alright alright! So she'll be a bard AND our muscle. High notes and high climbing! Ooh, hold on I'm gonna write that one down.” Scales scurried across the kitchen to a scroll he kept in one of the drawers for moments of inspiration.

 

“Mm, I like that one.” Hathaway mused as Scales scribbled furiously in the background, turning off the stove and placing the pot to the side. “Do you want a bowl?” Scales nodded eagerly, grabbing a few spices off the counter to put into his own dish. They sat and chatted for awhile, Scales eventually being called outside to help with the day’s crop, a kiss on his forehead from Hathaway before he had to go.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Later when the first moon had set past the Faerun horizon, Scales had a quick rinse in the nearby stream (he didn't need to shower, for he had no hair of course) and made his way into bed.

 

Hathaway was still up reading some cheesy pregnancy book titled  _ “What To Expect When You're Expecting A Half-Dragonborn Child”,  _ the candlelight at her side making the red in her cheeks pop even more. She smiled up at Scales when he walked in, folding down the corner of the page she was on and placed it to her side. Scales climbed in next to her, placing his head lightly on her stomach.

 

“I was reading up the differences between laying an egg for full blooded dragonborn and how half-dragonborns come out through a womb and I am  _ so  _ glad I'm not gonna lay an egg." Hathaway remarked, doing a thumbs-down motion at Scales.

 

“Oh yeah,  _ way  _ more messy, surprisingly!” Scales laughed, and gingerly placed his head against her stomach. “This baby is gonna be a fiery one, I can tell.” He smirked at her confused look at him, a small hand placed on his head as he gave the bump many kisses. “Coz you're so warm, right? Also like, dragonborn?”

 

“Pfft, that’s terrible Scales…” Hathaway yawned, tucking her toes between Scales’ legs. “I'm pretty tired tonight, let's just sleep.”Scales grinned adn gave her stomach one last smooch, grabbing the soft quilted blanket Hathaway’s grandmother had made for them as an engagement present, tucking the two of them in carefully for another peaceful night at the Redcheek Farm.


End file.
